


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 6

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a pop quiz.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 6

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 6

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Jim walked through the door of the loft, smiling at the picture of Blair studying his new box of toys like it was some important artifact. He had on a pair of surgical gloves and was turning one of them around, touching and studying the dildo with practiced ease and efficiency. He placed his keys in the basket, walking slowly over and leaning over Blair's shoulder to watch him. "What are you doing?" he growled in the beringed ear. 

Blair smiled and chuckled as the air tickled him. "I'm looking at the selection, thinking about them being used on me." 

Jim smiled and leaned his chin on the offered shoulder. "You've still got a ways before that lesson happens." 

"Jim, I've been thinking. And, well, studying and researching on the web and talking to friends. I've decided I'm ready to go on." He turned slightly, and smiled up at his teacher, his guide in this. "I want more." 

Jim gave him a brief and dazzling smile. "You would do this to me tonight when I don't have time for an in-depth lesson." 

Blair slapped himself on the forehead. "Brian." 

Jim nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Blair, watching him slump slightly in disappointment. "If you don't want me to go I won't," he offered. 

Blair smiled and shook his head. "No, man, I want you to go. Besides he's counting on it. I know I would be ." 

Jim nodded once and straightened. "Okay." He walked up to his room, grabbing a change of clothes. He leaned over the railing. "Are you up for another lesson?" 

Blair stood and noticeably shifted his hardness around, letting Jim get a good look at the jeans covered bulge. "What do you think?" 

"Good, go get the cleaning stuff ready for me. I'm giving you a pop quiz." 

Blair shook his head in amazement and went to do his teacher's bidding. 

Jim waited until he heard the water running before heading downstairs. He heard Blair start the water, checking the temp against his wrist, but then he heard something that made him smile. 

"Fuck!" He heard the bag being pulled away from the faucet. "Where is that clamp," accompanied by sounds of rummaging. "Ah," then the bag being refilled. 

Jim didn't bother to knock, just walked straight in, scaring Blair and making him jump. "Wow, easy there Chief." 

"Man, don't do that!" Blair shook himself and shut off the water. He grabbed the enema solution packet from the cabinet and tore open the package, spilling a little in the sink in his haste. He got it poured into the bag and closed it, shaking it some to mix it in, before hanging it on the clothespin on the side of the cabinet. "Am I doing you?" 

Jim nodded and started to strip. 

"No, let me," he said, reaching for the hem of Jim's t-shirt. He slowly stripped the older man, taking his time with each piece and throwing them in the hamper. "Across my lap or standing?" 

"Either you prefer." 

Blair thought. He was in control here, showing off how well he paid attention. He sat down on the toilet lid and spread a warming towel across his legs, patting them. Jim smiled and got down on his knees bending over. "I can't do it like that. I'm not fragile, I can take your weight. Come up here." He patted them again and Jim did as he was told. 

"Okay, but if I get too heavy tell me." Blair nodded and he settled himself, wiggling a little. 

Blair grabbed the tube of Vaseline and slicked some over the end of the waiting nozzle and then some more onto a finger. With one hand he started to rub Jim's back gently, making sure he wasn't tense from his position, the other slid down his crevice and played with the tight little muscles he found there. "Relax. I'm going to lube you a little." He matched actions to words and slid the finger in. 

Oh, it felt so good. Jim felt good. He was tight and hot and squeezing his finger. He wiggled the finger around, spreading the petroleum product around in there, slicking up those walls. Jim moaned when he removed the finger, as did he, but whimpered when Blair put the nozzle in. "Sssh, I ran it a little hot at first, it should be fine now." He continued to stroke Jim's back, sliding it in easily and releasing the clamp. He watched the water flow out, the bag deflate, the whole time continuing to stroke the soft skin of Jim's back. "How is that?" 

"You're doing excellent," Jim whispered. He didn't want to be too loud, it would break the feelings between them right now. That feeling of specialness that couldn't be broken or else it would just be meaningless sex for them. 

"So, why are we doing this?" 

Jim thought about it, then gave Blair the honest answer, the one he deserved. "Because playing with Brian gets me hot and I usually come home and play with my own toys." He hung his head down some. "It just makes me so lonely sometimes." 

Blair smiled and stroked Jim's hair with the clean hand. "I know. I found the tape earlier from another night you and he spent together. That's why I could never object if he needed you to come to him for a few hours. He's so lonely, but the look on his face when he got up to the largest sized toy was fabulously serene. It's like a favorite fantasy was playing and he was living it and using your skills to get into the moment." 

Jim turned his head in surprise. "For someone so new to this, you've got great insight as to why other's do this. That's what he does. He fantasizes while I pound him with the toys. How did you know?" 

Blair smiled and shook the bag, checking the water levels. "Just a little more. And yeah, it was obvious to me that he wasn't with you while you were doing that to him; and neither were you for that matter. It looked to be a case of two lonely people coming together to fulfill a need but not out of desire. It looked just like masturbating to ease some tension, not because you're in the mood to do it." Blair shrugged and checked the bag again. "Just a few more ounces." 

Jim nodded and relaxed. He had been so right to pick Blair. But then Blair always had understood why people did things better than he did. It was just more proof to him that he had found the one. He felt Blair slip the nozzle out and heard it hit the sink, and he shifted some, liking the feel of the water in him, warming him, cleaning him. He stood slowly, Blair helping him up all the way, and waited for his student to move. 

Blair stepped back and looked down, not sure whether or not Jim wanted him in here while he voided. 

"Stay," Jim whispered. "Start the shower and get in with me?" 

Blair's smile was dazzling and he turned to do it. 

Jim sat down and relaxed, letting the water flow back out of him. Blair kept busy, keeping himself turned away to give Jim some privacy. When he was done, he stood up and flushed, then stepped into the steamy shower with the student. 

Blair held the curtain aside for him and stepped out of the way so he could step into the spray. Jim moved in front and Blair grabbed his shampoo, the one Jim said he liked the smell of . He lathered his hands with it while the older man got his hair wet, then he sat him down on the stool he had imported earlier. "Sit, man, otherwise I can't reach." Jim nodded and sat down, his buttocks being caressed by the satiny finish of waterproofing on the wood. 

Blair moved between Jim's thighs, almost pressing his body against the seated one, and began to wash his hair, massaging the scalp as he went. Soon he had Jim purring and hard. 

"Time to rinse, Jim," he said softly, stepping back and taking one of Jim's hands and pulling him up, leading him into the full spray of the water. Jim hummed happily at the attention, and let Blair continue with his ministrations, loving the way the younger man paid attention to details. 

Blair stepped him away and slicked up his special soft brush with soap. He started on Jim's back and worked his way around the hard muscles and into all the dents they caused on the otherwise smooth flesh. Jim was panting now, so he moved lower, scrubbing the thick thighs and calves, taking his time to get between them as far up as he dared. Jim growled each time the brush made it anywhere near his balls, but Blair was more careful than that, knowing it wasn't going to feel good like that. 

Jim was turned and his back rinsed while his chest was scrubbed. He arched when his nipples were cleaned, bringing a smile to the younger man's face, and settled back down to let Blair finish him off. He grabbed the walls when Blair tapped his foot to tell him to lift it, each one getting it's turn at the soft/tickling/rough bristles. 

Blair tossed the brush aside and grabbed the clean washcloth he had brought in He soaped it up and brought it to all the little spots the brush couldn't get to, starting with Jim's navel. He carefully covered a finger with the cloth and inserted it, teasing just a little and cleaning all the inside folds. Jim arched out, making his job harder, and he smiled up at him when he removed. 

"Um, I need to get between your legs, man." 

Jim obligingly spread them, leaning against the wall and watching Blair kneel down in front of him. Blair was just inches away from his cock, mouth hanging open as he breathed deeply of his scent while he washed it off. He moaned when Blair washed each inch of him, carefully holding him up while he cleaned underneath his semi-hard flesh and under his balls. He arched outward in surprise as Blair gently cleaned his perineum, teasing it with the soft cloth and swirling strokes. He hummed happily as Blair cleaned the folds of his anus, taking his time to make sure he had all the Vaseline off. He waited, his cock and balls still in the younger man's hands, while Blair rinsed out the cloth and went back over all the areas to make sure the soap was off, rinsing it off with the same care he showed cleaning. 

Blair released him, still kneeling, and draped the cloth over the faucet. "How did I do, teach?" 

Jim groaned at Blair's words, his position, his own hardness perking up. "You might want to get up unless you're going to jump ahead a few lessons," he said quietly. 

Blair smiled, leaning closer. His words brushed over Jim's erection like silk. "Would you like that Jim? Would you like me to try and give you a blow job?" He looked up enough to see Jim's eyes light up with happiness before reaching his tongue out to lick across the sensitive head. 

Jim's hips shot forward, Blair was so much better at this than he should be. He twined his finger's into the curls, needing the handhold once Blair started to suckle on the head. Gently, oh so gently, Blair moved his way down the impressive hardness. Jim was just on the top side of average, but he was thick and Blair couldn't get more than a few inches in his mouth at one time. But that was fine. What he could get in there was having the best time of it's life and when Blair's hand came up to play with the rest, he joined in with the few inches being warmed and wetted down in the hot mouth. 

"Oh, Blair, yeah, more," he moaned, gently thrusting, not wanting to choke the man. 

Blair looked up and smiled. "Umm," was all he said. It was enough. 

Jim gave one last hard thrust, using more of Blair's mouth at the sound and shot off, his seed being greedily drunk down, his shaft being sucked dry, all the while. 

Blair helped him to the bench and turned off the water. He opened the curtain, grabbing the towel he had warming, and came back to kneel in front of his lover. Blair patiently dried him off, waiting for the older man to do more than grin and sigh. 

Finally Jim looked down at him and smiled. "You passed (pant, pant) with flying colors. (pant, pant). Oh, the colors." 

Blair smiled up at him from where he was drying the massive legs. "Thanks, teach. Was it good?" he asked shyly. 

Jim smiled a most beatific smile and pulled him up, kissing him thoroughly and deeply, plundering the taste of himself in the warm and wet mouth. "Babe, good is too light a word. Fantastic is too shallow to describe what that felt like," he whispered against the lips. Blair's smile lit up the whole room, almost blinding him. He stood up, pulling Blair with him and out of the shower. "Come on, you deserve another lesson and I need to get ready." 

Blair quickly dried himself under the hot gaze and followed Jim up to his bedroom. He watched as Jim pulled out a bottle of lube and a.... a plug. One much bigger than he was going to get next. He watched Jim as he laid back on the bed, spreading his legs, moving to see better. 

Jim spread his legs, opening himself up so Blair could see. He squeezed out some lube onto a finger and went searching for his hole. He heard the younger man's moan as he found it, so decided to tease himself some to see how long Blair could take it without helping him. He teased his opening with the slick finger, not pushing at all, just spreading the gel around the outside. 

Blair licked his lips and moved in closer between his legs. 

Jim squeezed out some more, pushing against his opening a few times, but not going in, spreading around the sides of his crevice and working some of the cool gel into the tiny folds of the muscle. 

Blair bit his lower lip and smiled when he looked up to see Jim's panting and happy expression. He let a hand fall to his lap, but didn't stoke the burgeoning hardness there. 

Jim got some more gel and sunk a finger in, drawing a moan at the penetration from both of them. 

Blair was gently stoking himself now in time to his thrusts. 

Jim looked over at him, at his probably unconscious actions. He smiled and held out the bottle. "I need to go up to three, but just barely please." 

Blair smiled and took it, hastily squeezing too much out. Jim smiled at the big glop on his hand and the bedspread, knowing it would be cleaned by the time he came home tonight. He readied himself for the first tentative touch, but nothing he could have done would have prepared him. 

Blair teased him, gently flicking the outer ring of muscles and working some of it further before pushing slightly and slowly, oh so slowly, inserting his finger. Jim was humming and groaning in turn now, eager for him to use more. 

Blair took the hint and started twisting the single digit around to spread the cool gel along the hot walls. He pulled out, thrusting it some, bringing Jim higher. 

Jim arched up, but Blair pulled the finger out and added two, slick with more gel. He could feel the minute stretching, the tender care the Guide was taking with him. He tried to ride the fingers, but Blair didn't hold to a rhythm, easing in and out, changing paces and actions every few seconds. Jim was convinced the younger man was trying to drive him insane. 

"Jim, may I ask a favor?" 

"What," he panted, arching his hips up to get the fingers moving again. 

"Tonight, when you come back, can I watch while you do yourself with some of those toys?" He pulled his finger back and lubed up the plug, putting it on Jim's stomach. "Is that enough?" 

Jim came up off the bed, holding the plug in his hand so it didn't fall. "Oh, Blair, it could never be enough," he murmured against the younger man's mouth. "Never, babe, never enough." Jim kissed him, taking his time and relearning all the inner contours and tastes, memorizing them for later. He pulled back enough to breathe and whisper, "Of course you can." 

Blair took the hard rubber from his fingers, smiling and pulling back some. "Do you want me to sink this in you?" 

Jim reached a hand down between them, stroking both their cocks with just the tips of his fingers, smiling at the choice of words. "Soon it'll be this sinking in there." 

Blair smiled. "I know. I consider this practice." 

"Prodigies don't need that much practice." He pulled Blair closer, stroking him harder and returning to the more than pleasurable raiding of Blair's mouth. "You are a genius at this," was all he whispered before entering to take what he wanted, needed, from the mouth. 

When they came up for air, Blair pushed Jim gently back to the mattress. "Gotta sink this in," he panted, spreading the strong legs. He waited until Jim was relaxed and almost pliant before sliding it slowly inside. He watched the blue rubber disappear, inch after inch being sucked into the tight, hot, wet cavern that he just had his fingers in. They both sighed as the outer ring of muscles popped over the smaller place that ensured it wouldn't come out tonight while Jim played. 

They lay there, cuddled together and feeling good, coming down out of the heights of passion they had been heading for. 

"Jim, can I do something special for you tonight?" Blair asked quietly. 

Jim turned over, pulling Blair to his chest and smiling. "You mean besides skipping a few lessons on how to do things to yourself and giving me one of the better oral jobs in my life?" 

Blair flicked at one of his nipples. "Yeah, besides that. I want tonight to be special, even if I will be skipping around the lesson plans some. Is that okay?" "Sure. What do you have planned?" 

Blair just gave him a sweet, seductive smile. "Don't you have to be at Brian's soon?" 

Jim was pleased, more than - much more than pleased, that Blair wanted him, really wanted him, and was going to do something so special for him tonight that he wanted it to remain a surprise. He nodded, kissing the top of the curly hair, knowing that if he succumbed to the call of those sinful lips he would never leave. "Are you sure it's okay that I go to him? You won't get upset or angry or jealous or anything?" 

Blair slapped him lightly on the chest. "I would hurt you if you had teased me like you did him all day and then left me hanging." He smiled and looked up through his lashes. "Just don't take too long." Then he got out of the bed and went back downstairs to start the tape of one of his and Brian's earlier encounters again, rewatching what was going to happen at the other man's apartment later. 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 6.

 


End file.
